


[Podfic] Peter Parker's Home for the Wayward Villain

by MistbornHero



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Peter Parker, Chapter by Chapter length:, Cover Art Welcome, Download Available, Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Infinity Gems, Multi, No-powers!Peter, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter's farm becomes a rest stop for villains, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Protective Bad Guys, There's a cover but it could be better lol, This is long and ongoing, Total length so far:, Villain Family, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: A really long redemption story.(or, Peter moves into a farm, and somehow adopts a bunch of villains.)Story by BeanieBaby





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peter Parker's Home for the Wayward Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135464) by [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby). 



> Hi!  
> I'm super excited to share this fic!  
> There's gonna be a version with soundeffects and one without (they both have music intro + breaks + outro and minor voice-altering effects like someone on the phone or JARVIS/ULTRON talking)  
> If the voice effects bother someone please let me know and future versions will not have them? I think they're cool tbh  
> Also! if you like the soundeffects let me know? They're not that much, just... something broke? bam! Ambiance noise mentioned? let's put that in! All effects linked at the bottom of each chapter if you want to check them out beforehand
> 
>  
> 
>  **Want a quicker download than clicking every chapter?**  
>  See the full folders on [Drive](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1rwjAGRMWCcOoxUPXDu8SndeN2ZdHUU7k?usp=sharing) and [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/nex6hwuqj3z9auo/AACwAe8lKhoILm_HD9DiVFraa?dl=0)

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:18:36 
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On Archive [here](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains01SFX)
  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0tu2vq6x7r042e7/WaywardVillains_01_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sq3v998IfYxuz3mtYGFwJIWDnjm_T4Qb/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On Archive [here](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains01)
  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0tu2vq6x7r042e7/WaywardVillains_01_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b5acmw7tg9vibhl/WaywardVillains_01.mp3?dl=0)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:  
> [ Imagine Dragons - Second Chances](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5HnZjUT3U0)
> 
> Effects:  
> [Snapping, Wooden Fence, C.wav](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/352179/)


	2. Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new addition to his odd gaggle of ducklings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one word in Russian. I do not speak Russian. I tried to imitate Google.  
> Please let me know if the soundeffects are too loud.  
> I'll be updating on Sundays, or maybe Friday? Anyone got a preference?

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:13:35 
  * **File type:** MP3 (3 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains02SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qtf39zq67k5v9ij/WaywardVillains_02_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19tv_xl-J6YwB_PMkaCnNcrvE_MvFTtNd/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains02)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/odtz75y1yhznowh/WaywardVillains_02.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-EB6rF8RT-yz1DxgFGpEKH6EoUd03K_s/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:  
> [ Imagine Dragons - Second Chances](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5HnZjUT3U0)
> 
> Effects:  
> [breaking a bottle.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Connum/sounds/66520/)  
> [glass shatter](https://freesound.org/people/datasoundsample/sounds/41348/)  
> [glass break](https://freesound.org/people/unfa/sounds/221528/)  
> [Farm Night Amb.wav](https://freesound.org/people/OldSchool_/sounds/408757/)  
> [Dogs Barking.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Mrthenoronha/sounds/420451/)  
> [Dog Barking](https://freesound.org/people/ptrflr/sounds/402017/)


	3. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading at an earlier hour because what even is time.
> 
> In other news, I'm actually managing to keep the weekly episode quota I set for myself, but since I have a 10 chapter buffer I feel super weird posting. I give it a listen before uploading and it's all so new to me lmao.
> 
> Like the individual chapter covers? I just do them for the Aesthetics. also because I need something to do as I listen to myself talk.  
> I'd totally welcome some actual art cover instead of this tho lol

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:09:59 
  * **File type:** MP3 (2 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains03SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yw5ggw8bs8qcv1m/WaywardVillains_03_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Pv1e8xwSqwxmLmc-cJiT9uq6JOQX1UtP/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains03)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oy5qkqfapheehzr/WaywardVillains_03.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10Hov2pkkyvPuCoLFxtXX6Qwb7luie3Qc/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:  
> Imagine Dragons - Second Chances
> 
> Effects:  
> [Backpack Rummaging](https://freesound.org/people/Timmeh515/sounds/413277/)  
> [Metallic » Rattle Keys.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Agaxly/sounds/348956/)  
> [Keys jingling](https://freesound.org/people/Lightnessko/sounds/390324/)
> 
> Voice Effects:  
> Talking on the phone is fuzzier?


	4. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been getting warmer and I had to switch up where I record to inside my closet. (It's so that my voice doesn't do echo and to muffle outside sounds, or something)  
> You won't hear any difference until chapter 14 tho.
> 
> I'm also posting on tumblr over [here](https://mistbornhero.tumblr.com/tagged/wayward-villains) if anyone is interested.
> 
> I noticed, way too late, that I switch my pronunciation of Loki a lot and I am very sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Side-note: I'm not sure which of the effects I used, I just make a list as I download and post it because quite a few ask for attribution and also, it's good to give credit where it's due.

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:15:30 
  * **File type:** MP3 (3 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains04SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/85slrtsu3ncv3t1/WaywardVillains_04_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17TpNWMsfhQ0_LXRKHlzq8txnB70YrnPK/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains04)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2qz8ivmjdym8c9w/WaywardVillains_04.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aCJD3O_q9qf6hG1ZypDmgojRtLkYSa6w/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:  
> [ Imagine Dragons - Second Chances](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5HnZjUT3U0)
> 
> Effects:  
> [Backpack Rummaging](https://freesound.org/people/Timmeh515/sounds/413277/)  
> [Metallic » Rattle Keys.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Agaxly/sounds/348956/)  
> [Keys jingling](https://freesound.org/people/Lightnessko/sounds/390324/)  
> [Small Handcuffs opening and closing.wav](https://freesound.org/people/StudentTanita/sounds/327284/)  
> [LockedDoorknob.mp3](https://freesound.org/people/shelbyshark/sounds/444656/)  
> [Running in forest/grass.MP3](https://freesound.org/people/SoundsForHim/sounds/395564/)  
> [Ear ringing](https://freesound.org/people/david_werecat/sounds/231655/)  
> [Slam door.mp3](https://freesound.org/people/SoundsForHim/sounds/395653/)  
> [Body falling on the ground 1](https://freesound.org/people/ihitokage/sounds/395331/)  
> [The sound of the jump](https://freesound.org/people/Ziggler_Games/sounds/464336/)  
> [ Dropping_Cellphone_Surface.wav](https://freesound.org/people/kmyers1316/sounds/344571/)


	5. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You said anyone could stay, did you not, young Parker?" He says before collapsing facedown on Peter's clean dry sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday or Sunday updates? What's better?
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

### Details

  * **Length:** 0:12:39 
  * **File type:** MP3 (3 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains05SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z68y869a9eoun95/WaywardVillains_05_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14A5EptLhgYuAnujfiTt_n-YomkNHoQ-i/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains05)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ap3ng1pck5icxch/WaywardVillains_05.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AcGguR1whmIDjXEjgcIkbzIrl2rTpoTE/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC:  
> [ Imagine Dragons - Second Chances](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5HnZjUT3U0)
> 
> EFFECTS:  
> [Rain](https://freesound.org/people/rambler52/sounds/332116/)  
> [Pen on paper circles.wav](https://freesound.org/people/GoldenElephant/sounds/457602/)  
> [007 - Laptop Open and Close.L.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Ricmorth/sounds/403401/)  
> [Jumping into bed 3-01.R.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Hupguy/sounds/138274/)  
> Something breaks - reuse


	6. Bob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter holds up a grainy photo and clears his throat nervously. "Do you recognize this man?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was prooflistening earlier and I'm not sure what I was trying to do with Bucky's voice then, but I stopped doing it later. lmao
> 
> Bob pictures are limited

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:09:53 
  * **File type:** MP3 (2 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains06SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lghz8kygbl0atf9/WaywardVillains_06_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YCLgmxLPUqpvbnQMor238-Ui-JntnXlp/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains06)
  * On [Dropbox](HERE)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hbyDwPrz7o4XtzQRxL7PHFXLstzUG_6A/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUSIC:  
> [ Imagine Dragons - Second Chances](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5HnZjUT3U0)
> 
> EFFECTS:  
> Rain  
> [Cooking a pancake.wav](https://freesound.org/people/BeeProductive/sounds/383138/)  
> [PlateSmash.wav](https://freesound.org/people/tezzza/sounds/21613/)  
> [Plate-2.wav](https://freesound.org/people/edwar64896/sounds/381261/)  
> [Spill Glass.wav](https://freesound.org/people/waxsocks/sounds/456525/)  
> [Oven door](https://freesound.org/people/edhutschek/sounds/214355/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a beat of silence before they both peer down at the unconscious body.
> 
> "So what do we do now?" Peter asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry I cannot do a slightly german accent for Erik.
> 
> By the way, would anyone like a link to the Drive/Dropbox folder? Or a link to my spreadsheet with all the links?
> 
> Enjoy!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:14:50 
  * **File type:** MP3 (3 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains07SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/znf8ajwxnolceqo/WaywardVillains_07_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Vdmt11Kj-eTS-8_45ShZ_9iJdFCfEypU/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains07)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n9qskb210rxcji1/WaywardVillains_07.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dYzeW6XktRENL3ELp6WE0HoWSsaeoIgR/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:  
> [ Imagine Dragons - Second Chances](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5HnZjUT3U0)
> 
> Effects:  
> [marker whiteboard oneshot03](https://freesound.org/people/newagesoup/sounds/335930/)  
> [Driving Ambience Cars Night.wav](https://freesound.org/people/kmyers1316/sounds/344572/)  
> [Metal Bend.wav](https://freesound.org/people/pwausc1/sounds/118262/)  
> [shelf hits.wav](https://freesound.org/people/sforsman/sounds/384196/)  
> [sunflower seeds bag thrown.aif](https://freesound.org/people/frosthardr/sounds/346633/)


	8. Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, they somehow manage to sneak the unconscious guy out without too much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, had a busy day and forgot to upload!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:14:46 
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/waywardvillains08sfx)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2codzosw0p4amf2/WaywardVillains_08_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13FUl0vnCw38Qi8QdN6RxZ9vM5NP5PRy7/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/waywardvillains08)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/950dpda1ogjnt6p/WaywardVillains_08.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lheM7hDq7iEzjdX7mBKwDijT1nmSoRRA/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:  
> [ Imagine Dragons - Second Chances](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5HnZjUT3U0)
> 
> Effects:  
> [snap 3.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Snapper4298/sounds/177494/)  
> [Frying Pan Hit Sound Effect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fm6dAsdu_gE)  
> [Door, Front, Opening, A.wav](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/431117/)  
> [Tearing Tape](https://freesound.org/people/180118/sounds/442901/)  
> [Knock_the_door.wav](https://freesound.org/people/anagar/sounds/267931/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up with a familiar heavy arm swung across his waist and the sharp scent of blood permeating the air. It's still dark, but his mind jolts awake almost instantly.
> 
> "Wade?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes this one :D
> 
> Fun fact: I lost a chapter of my buffer because I was still riding the I FINISHED RECORDING mood and forgot I had to edit at some point lmao

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:11:20 
  * **File type:** MP3 (2 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains09SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e9tumnmbucfb1zj/WaywardVillains_09_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RxAGaw62yb7lk7W4v9siZXohRBdeVPt4/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains09)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jhxrnoa7vtkn573/WaywardVillains_09.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Yx-UfcEC9dGB2OcZISpV9OWb_XRJUk_D/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:  
> [ Imagine Dragons - Second Chances](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5HnZjUT3U0)
> 
> Effects:  
> Body thump  
> Pancakes


	10. Ultron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where'd he go?" He asks dumbly.
> 
> Loki points to a fading dot in the sky without turning his head. Peter fights down the urge to scream and claw at his hair. It's at times like this that he's suddenly struck with the unpleasant realization that these guys are not just normal citizens, but morally ambiguous men who are probably on SHIELD's most wanted list.
> 
> "Why-why would you let him go???!!" Peter moans in despair, clutching his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go chapter 10 :D
> 
> I love Peter's group of villains so much, encouraging new villains to at least try lmao
> 
> btw do you guys have fics that are, uh, shorter than 5,000 words that you'd like to have a podfic of? Because sometimes I need distractions from working on this one and I'm usually open to suggestions. (I mean, asking for it is not a guarantee, like I gotta read it and message the author for permission and then find the time to do it and edit it, which like depends a lot on life, but if the author says yes then it will be done, eventually lmao)

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:16:06 
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains10SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v4xj6qfm1brbzq2/WaywardVillains_10_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18u0HEd40P69Oe5DseDiHMcQMASRX0QJi/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains10)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u9yvv0emipjad12/WaywardVillains_10.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RBDKe6NXAHr5s6rJc5nv5XpW8rlhM-8x/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:  
> [ Imagine Dragons - Second Chances](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5HnZjUT3U0)
> 
> Effects:  
> CH10  
> [Police Siren](https://freesound.org/people/MultiMax2121/sounds/156869/)  
> [Iron Man flying test](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QmG8lVKJIw)  
> [hit - metallic - deep hollow thunk.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Anthousai/sounds/406493/)  
> Metal bend


	11. Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shit, did all of you follow me?" Peter asks, trying to ignore the sick cracking of bones knitting back together in Wade's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late in the day!  
> Also question for anyone who cares about the covers... I just had to do Gwen for the covers and had a hard time picking because well... I'm not exactly passing these through BeanieBaby so it's up to me? I like Emma Stone's Gwen better than the other live-action options. Not that it _had_ to be live action, just more consistent that way? I mean Bob was comic!Bob so that's fine. But most comic Gwen's in nice poses were SpiderGwen so uh.... anyway! Point here is... somewhere in the future we have 3 chapters called Peter.
> 
> When I do the Peter cover do you guys want Tobey Maguire or Andrew Garfield?
> 
> Or a comic/tv version? Or do I just say nah and do a spidey costume so no one can tell which one it is?

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:12:06 
  * **File type:** MP3 (3 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains11SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5gygbh2cpgiir68/WaywardVillains_11_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NXWz-0UeBLkKW2Q4r4K8PiFYAkxp3tXl/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains11)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nccivjuzedul0jj/WaywardVillains_11.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QTMjBiU0mnGlxpK6esGwmpO72FmxGg-l/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:  
> [ Imagine Dragons - Second Chances](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5HnZjUT3U0)
> 
> Effects:  
> [CrowdPanic.mp3](https://freesound.org/people/belthazarus/sounds/435716/) \- only used for a few seconds because it'd not be a good ambient noise.  
> [constant spray fire 2.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Nic3_one/sounds/166549/)  
> [Dropping Metal on Concrete](https://freesound.org/people/deleted_user_7146007/sounds/383458/)  
> [Booms.wav](https://freesound.org/people/studiomandragore/sounds/401630/)  
> [Crash.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Eponn/sounds/420356/)  
> [whistle .wav](https://freesound.org/people/ripper351/sounds/151091/)  
> [teleporter.wav](https://freesound.org/people/blendcache/sounds/379993/)


	12. Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He catches a brief glimpse of Loki's darkly amused expression before the god shuts the door behind them.
> 
> "Call me!" Peter shouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not forget to upload, I just didn't have the time and I am very sorry.
> 
> I had to pick a ring tone for Peter and while every part of me wanted to do the "Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can" song I decided that, no, Spiderman doesn't yet exist in this universe, which means no Spidey song. I picked a song from the Spiderman PS4 game by Insomniac instead. But hey, if you've got better ringtone ideas I can totally change it, would take only a few minutes.
> 
> In other news: I wrote [a thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967194)  
> Very Tony centric, but Peter plays a big part in it. Deadpool gets like 10 lines on a phonecall lmao

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:17:58 
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains12SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5a45p8bhxgol43o/WaywardVillains_12_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fqEU94R0dZWeFBqClIsh_Lj3UzFO7EFz/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains12)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5o4e5b7tu4gef83/WaywardVillains_12.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ADWTyAigO7IhU-kMvxj2zp_kYDxWkVd3/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:  
> [ Imagine Dragons - Second Chances](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5HnZjUT3U0)
> 
> Effects:  
> Metal bump  
> Door opening  
> [Spiderman ps4 game ringtone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0I-Rd3rNHA)


	13. Ultron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter swallows and continues. "Gwen said I didn't have the necessary skills to protect myself in dangerous situations, but you guys do! I mean, you guys could teach me how to defend myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should post on Saturday so you can listen on Sundays at the rate I'm posting.  
> Comment bellow if you'd like that better?
> 
> Surprising even myself I posted a [Daredevil/Spiderman podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065234) earlier this week, not usually my ship, but a friend recced it when I had time to record and suzukiblu's story was just kinda brilliant?

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:18:36 
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains13SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v09b8tn7sflys7h/WaywardVillains_13_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Svcc5BPnAUsQFmDPcjHhf1zg5x9_x98S/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains13)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t26aq9oyj195whp/WaywardVillains_13.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oUzKZoc5gCMFe_S0BH7EKgCKxDZnRxZM/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:  
> [ Imagine Dragons - Second Chances](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5HnZjUT3U0)
> 
> Effects:  
> Door opening  
> [Referee whistle blow, gymnasium.wav](https://freesound.org/people/SpliceSound/sounds/218318/)  
> [Destruction, Wooden, A.wav](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/352513/)  
> [Snapping, Wooden Fence, B.wav](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/352180/)  
> [Slamming on Wooden Desk.mp3](https://freesound.org/people/Supercow8399/sounds/379924/)


	14. The Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about being late, double update as an apology tho

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:12:26 
  * **File type:** MP3 (3 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains14SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i7hdd7762xpmtcx/WaywardVillains_14_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fZbNtJ-qvo14qskkDNlPa7YyJWvDvu31/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains14)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o1r9z0g314cpeog/WaywardVillains_14.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11Zc8dmFP67ZD1rXACDFVw4jyQC6ZsYpQ/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Effects:  
> [crackle.wav](https://freesound.org/people/stone21/sounds/245659/)  
> [Whistle.aif](https://freesound.org/people/jackstrebor/sounds/34782/)  
> [Kiss.wav](https://freesound.org/people/drummerman/sounds/368135/)  
> [Opening Closing Old Wooden Screen Door](https://freesound.org/people/deleted_user_7146007/sounds/383824/)  
> Dogs Barking-repeat


	15. JARVIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again super sorry about being a few days late, stuff came up and then I kinda forgot.
> 
> Look at this cover tho, its a gif :D

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:10:51 
  * **File type:** MP3 (2 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains15SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/68g81sabzas5a79/WaywardVillains_15_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xLWLb0VSfbxFoS5fJPyYS8n13-yhN-ty/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains15)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y19l5s6u6rydi7h/WaywardVillains_15.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1A2laTtJNzWAt1qVJGJZi5Tch2eX6IE0-/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Effects:  
> [birdsong » morning_in_the_forest_2007_04_15.wav](https://freesound.org/people/reinsamba/sounds/33827/)  
> [Writing On Paper.wav](https://freesound.org/people/rivernile7/sounds/234016/)  
> [Shower, A.wav](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/353195/)


	16. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know? I should have saved the double update for a two-parter like this one lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:14:38 
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains16SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vlgcrec2kq8dy2q/WaywardVillains_16_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zSe8y3G_tvvwI4cyhrr-1YhgmQOvUcDJ/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains16)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qmfo6hl56hv5do8/WaywardVillains_16.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18TIfVpqO9Z9ombqLAfIITkMa3jKaJNx-/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Effects:  
> [Metal Noises » Metal Knocking](https://freesound.org/people/BenjaminNelan/sounds/410362/)  
> [Plugs » Socket and Plug](https://freesound.org/people/marco_luzi/sounds/426689/)  
> Marvel's Spider-Man PS4 Official Main Theme OST  
> open door  
> slam door  
> [Ride On A Harley.wav](https://freesound.org/people/johnmcd/sounds/35537/)


	17. Thanksgiving 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ya looking’ to give me a ride, sugar?” He smirks.
> 
> Peter shrugs, “depends on where it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, while I'm adding effects I wonder if anyone looks at the list of effects to figure out what is going on. (Instead of going to the fic and reading ahead like *I* tend to do.) In this case it is very easy to see that they are going to be cooking.  
> There's also christmas carols on the background.  
> I always feel so weird listening to christmas music pre-halloween  
> I once again fail to do an accent as described. I promise I try, if I did bloopers half would be failed accents lmao
> 
>  
> 
> I feel like I'm making much progress on this, but I was doing an agenda thing and posting won't be over until _next_ year which is wild.
> 
> In other news: my first ever [podtogether](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895857) is up? check it out if you like Leverage or Batman, the writer I got paired up with is amazing.

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:19:04 
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains17SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hamhzw89aci6dzg/WaywardVillains_17_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GVcnBW3xoBejGCrzdsKad6i7MK0OvqZn/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains17)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ryryhyiasskic28/WaywardVillains_17.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-F-yzvQDZ77njMlP499a48LoGMvdvN4v/view?usp=sharing)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DinerKitchen.wav](https://freesound.org/people/ViaTorci/sounds/66790/)  
> [metal_pan_crashes.aiff](https://freesound.org/people/nothayama/sounds/172497/)  
> [robot arms.wav](https://freesound.org/people/dwesley14/sounds/178147/)  
> [Thick liquid bubble 2.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Stevious42/sounds/259657/)  
> [Washing Dishes](https://freesound.org/people/ceen/sounds/246177/)  
> [Chopping carrot on synthetic board](https://freesound.org/people/dutchlady/sounds/360794/)  
> [Sink_Water_Running.wav](https://freesound.org/people/NigelWright/sounds/405231/)  
> Jingle Bells  
> [Carol of the Bells - Trans-Siberian Orchestra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCabI3MdV9g)  
> Spill Glass  
> [keys-ring-catch.wav](https://freesound.org/people/anational/sounds/443957/)  
> [Tapping » Tapping, Window, Single, A.wav](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/318929/)  
> [Coins Dropping](https://freesound.org/people/f4ngy/sounds/240780/)


	18. The Amazing Ant-Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything hurts.
> 
> It’s the first thought that comes into Peter’s head when he cracks his eyes open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda almost didn't upload today, but here it is :D
> 
> Do any of you like Megamind? if so, my friend penn and I did a party-favor for podtogether and it went live today, you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334262)

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:14:58 
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains18SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bxm0ljq2zujg9k6/WaywardVillains_18_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HOm3BdsZ_wDrJhm9PztdkRklxT0EfxNr/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains18)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ryryhyiasskic28/WaywardVillains_17.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/124skLd4EVswsvhoxLEi6bYt_2HUQbu4F/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:  
> [ Imagine Dragons - Second Chances](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5HnZjUT3U0)
> 
> Effects:  
> Metal clank  
> [metal piece heavy drag on floor.flac](https://freesound.org/people/kyles/sounds/453347/)


	19. Thanksgiving (Villains)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He takes a deep breath when the doors swing open and all eyes settle on him with scary intensity. He spots a few familiar faces, no doubt having seen their mugshots on the CCTV screen in Tony’s living room. JARVIS would probably have an aneurysm in Peter’s pocket if his cellphone battery hadn’t run out a few hours ago.
> 
> "Who would like to stay and help with dinner?" Peter asks uncertainly.
> 
> No one raises their hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By this time it should be obvious that I upload late and if anyone wants it for like sunday morning then you should drop a comment and ask me to post on saturday lmao  
> I uploaded a dumb fic if you want to check it out lol
> 
> You know a super cool podfic I listened to earlier? [[Podfic] The Son Of Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961145) written by copperbadge and read by Subsequent. JARVIS becomes a person for a bit. Very nice.  
> Also all the fics from [podtogether](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pod_together2019), like I know I linked my two pods, but all the ones I've listened to in there are amazing.

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:15:33 
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains19SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h62ezuzr1qr1qts/WaywardVillains_19_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Yu7pQtY0WN0N9Q_TdxDtTLQiFRuJkwaV/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains19)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v1tb8nfke9f7e7b/WaywardVillains_19.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mnrZnf4zUIpnMiKqQl-X21Pazdebe0t2/view?usp=sharing)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Effects:  
> glass breaking  
> [kiss.wav](https://freesound.org/people/semccab/sounds/154398/)  
> door open  
> [whisking.wav](https://freesound.org/people/nakenne/sounds/467898/)  
> [swoosh.aif](https://freesound.org/people/man/sounds/14609/)


	20. Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can either fix him, or be the one who finally breaks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter because there is a kiss and it's sweet omg  
> also there's gwen, and I love gwen a lot
> 
> I podficced a story where Clint thinks Daredevil is dating himself _and_ the Punisher. You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585825)  
> You might be thinking, "all these other projects are the reason your buffer fell to 7 instead of 10 chapters mist" but you'd be wrong. My buffer is gone because I was too distracted listening to other people's podfics, some audiobooks and watching tv to make myself stop and edit my own voice lmao

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:20:24 
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains20SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jfewnqr1h3qhq2f/WaywardVillains_20_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TC2wxcv2ZLozDM1UIkqXiify3wD1Lr_X/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains20)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vbgtgrrlf9aekc9/WaywardVillains_20.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nHaC9ih5feAelc7XW36GqpUHXqlJuOBp/view?usp=sharing)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CH20  
> [Door Knock - with urgency.wav](https://freesound.org/people/FreqMan/sounds/144510/)


	21. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Peter Parker, where are you?” Gwen's irritated voice hisses in Peter’s ear, "you're gonna get us arrested for stalking a national icon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Steve is on that side on the cover just so he's besides Bucky's letter in Villain
> 
> Just a few more chapters before we start to get more plot lol

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:16:12 
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains21SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xpyl2z94e1cpxg8/WaywardVillains_21_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1y14TuqXdGfGZ--t6G4Q53eDbwRZnmhqw/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains21)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yffelg3o8oifypw/WaywardVillains_21.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1raYpHDaQ8KLwFLGbKA1JwZg2tcwJNYxy/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music  
> [ Imagine Dragons - Second Chances](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5HnZjUT3U0)
> 
> SFX:  
> [Camry Honk 2012](https://freesound.org/people/DomainHunter/sounds/398946/)  
> [Car Horn Honk](https://freesound.org/people/etcd_09/sounds/435497/)


	22. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s face is unnaturally stern over the rim of his cup as he stares Peter down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad because this is under 10mins, but it's the last short chapter left until like the epilogue
> 
> Also can you believe we're halfway through????

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:09:56 
  * **File type:** MP3 (3 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains22SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oo9glox7hq7mply/WaywardVillains_22_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14Wk6QH-8yP4a7odZbgH5AHvp4tSxdm4I/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains22)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/emvjy7zan7xq1u8/WaywardVillains_22.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PuHeKkvHFoDQtPnYAX3rQOJI0YgsiGaz/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Effects:  
> Opening Door  
> Thwack


	23. Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The familiar tingling cold travels up his fingertips to his arm and flows up his chest. Peter panics for a fraction of a second when the black film engulfs his face. There’s a moment of serene nothingness before a hissing voice echoes in the deep cavern of his skull.
> 
> “Peter Parker sssss…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kinda suck and this is a full week late.  
> In my defense, I had tests and kinda sorta forgot because I was studying.  
> Double update? except not really, I'm just making it up lmao
> 
> hope the venom voice effect is good? shows up more in ch 4.
> 
> Also using spidey 3 for venom bc.... I couldn't find a good picture of blob venom from the new movie I liked lmao

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:20:21 
  * **File type:** MP3 (6 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains23SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9m819dx586sp3e9/WaywardVillains_23_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sACWFgLsJapp_cs-kiFLge0AnNdcpIRF/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains23)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0l9m6vrxn3rj61m/WaywardVillains_23.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11DxHR3LvFf6HX0Q4Uux9tQjoc4430Hi7/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Effects:  
> [neon.wav](https://freesound.org/people/randomroutine/sounds/24308/)  
> [Buzzing, Electric Lamp, A.wav](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/415873/)  
> [Newspaper_10.wav](https://freesound.org/people/waterboy920/sounds/67035/)


	24. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teenager’s perched upside-down on the ceiling of Hank’s basement training room, crouched on his hands and feet, and firmly attached to the smooth wall. Venom’s voice is a smug little thing in the back of his mind.
> 
> Scott’s wandered over to the dangling dark stringy stuff Peter’d used to launch himself onto the ceiling and rubbing the material between his thumb and forefinger.
> 
> “Dude, I believe you just ejaculated from your wrist.” He says, shooting Peter a disturbed look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter that was meant to be posted today. Again v sorry about missing last week
> 
> Yes, we get Andrew's Spidey here bc Holland is too young to be this spidey, and I like him better and I asked opinions ages ago and someone voted for him, sooooooo  
> Also yes, he's sitting on Deadpool's letter by design.
> 
> Hope I got the venom effect right lol

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:13:55 
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains24SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xspn4nbp05nuo0o/WaywardVillains_24_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12RR-PZktwTRDsE2idFvspOirTyxW8rQ8/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains24)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sk1qhjpnllnbp3m/WaywardVillains_24.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15WWp3yNJL4W2RCN83chI6f3gBjZNvMmI/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Effects:  
> punch  
> [Plate Armor- Rustle 5](https://freesound.org/people/Samulis/sounds/209404/)  
> [Attack - Punch 2](https://freesound.org/people/elynch0901/sounds/464502/)  
> [Webshooters](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYX90mStanE)  
> [flying kick 2](https://freesound.org/people/Cigaro30/sounds/420941/)  
> [Body Hitting Mat.aif](https://freesound.org/people/MAJ061785/sounds/85532/)  
> [Recorded » Finger snap (recording)](https://freesound.org/people/TKhelkar/sounds/387082/)  
> [Cracking knuckles.flac](https://freesound.org/people/CGEffex/sounds/93981/)  
> [Jump_Landing_Wood_02.wav](https://freesound.org/people/IPaddeh/sounds/422869/)  
> [SmackingFlesh.aif](https://freesound.org/people/kbnevel/sounds/119859/)  
> [Water splash (.wav)](https://freesound.org/people/zxin/sounds/381243/)


	25. Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You used Ultron’s corpse to make a paperweight for Professor Xavier?!” Peter hisses urgently under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is _hands down_ a great chapter :D  
> Also uuhhhhh Cliffhanger!  
> Comment before wednesday and tempt me into uploading early lmao

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:17:53 
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains25SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sf7co1l9qkg3ro3/WaywardVillains_25_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aeoWCU2dh35NMsTc_Vs29G3ic1WrKeKT/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains25)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d5c0jwuk145swdb/WaywardVillains_25.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DbnYDoTv1clcFCslU6x9WZJNL5MjuaaC/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No effects, weirdly enough, but seeing as the Metadata has "- SFX" at the end of the Album name I feel wrong not uploading both and making anyone actually downloading have 2 albums of this lol


	26. Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello, Steve.” Nicolai recites, voice cracking a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently left this chapter as a draft and didn't notice until today and I'm so very sorry.  
> There's many effects, hope they're okay?

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:18:36 
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains26SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o8xn5bmgbuj4tct/WaywardVillains_26_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1U7wcbSMgY6OiHwNv6b8snwhWbmVSx1J7/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains26)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wqqhiwz0enh19hc/WaywardVillains_26.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QzOtDXigNCVYWEFQfU86zO5lNGWDARBH/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Taser](https://freesound.org/people/JavierZumer/sounds/257236/)  
> [swing_blood_splatter.mp3](https://freesound.org/people/minian89/sounds/195952/)  
> [R29-26-Molotov Cocktails through Windows and Explode.wav](https://freesound.org/people/craigsmith/sounds/483288/)  
> [OWI spit.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Gidion/sounds/366808/)  
> [New Year Fireworks, From Large Building.wav](https://freesound.org/people/Claudius/sounds/267187/)  
> [Liquid splatter on floor 3](https://freesound.org/people/JakLocke/sounds/261300/)  
> [Dislocating Bone.wav](https://freesound.org/people/paultherocker3000/sounds/366487/)  
> [Drop mag 04.wav](https://freesound.org/people/GreenFireSound/sounds/481066/)  
> [Knife/sword stab #2.MP3](https://freesound.org/people/SoundsForHim/sounds/399617/)  
> [flying kick 2](https://freesound.org/people/Cigaro30/sounds/420941/)  
> Iron Man flying test  
> [Ironman Repulsor Sound Sequence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xX4GCkqoAzs)  
> [Artillery Explosion (Close) (Mixed)](https://freesound.org/people/EFlexMusic/sounds/388528/)  
> [Captain America Shield sound effects](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsP6D01W49U)


	27. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter remembers exactly when things went to shit, hellfire-spitting, mind-blowing, corrosive shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there's like a thousand tiny excuses for not uploading before, but nothing that covers the whole time I was gone other than that cycle of "oops, didn't upload" and then feeling too guilty to get back here? idk... I'm very sorry though, and I will try to get us back on track so the epilogue comes before/on Feb23, but consider that chapter 36 would have had to be going up on the 5th  
> I _could_ do it if I can keep motivated tbh, editing is the fun part, for me. My problem is that my level of motivation fluctuates a lot, sooooo..... currently doing well on that front, guess it's the new year lmao
> 
> Also happy new year!
> 
> Wanted to come back for christmas, but that's... a lot hectic (haven't touched my laptop since the 23th) so it didn't happen, so NY it is

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:20:33 
  * **File type:** MP3 (6 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains27SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c1o7oipc4tpratf/WaywardVillains_27_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1926sahmulfIM4nCphoXDFHizLvi5wdMN/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains27)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lsaqy17rlzwj6cm/WaywardVillains_27.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1L1m1wWyDtvehOl4onOMZVL693MWKpKTE/view?usp=sharing)



  



	28. JARVIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He carefully presses his open palm over the glowing supernova in the center of the suit’s metal chest.
> 
> “Welcome home, JARVIS.” Tony says quietly.

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:18:36 
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains28SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mky5fg6bd9w43il/WaywardVillains_28_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AbaOZgNlRsTj2YwQm8ISYclKhK4MsEV9/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains28)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4lewzx3t8brywvz/WaywardVillains_28.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EjsyA0Sr7Ob5gUWbii8Sl-aGpWTad-U9/view?usp=sharing)



  



	29. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And now you’ve found me.” He says simply, meeting Steve's steady blue gaze when the man composes himself once more.
> 
> “Yes I have.” Steve breathes, his quiet voice full of awe, and something hot and heavy expands in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's actually no sound effects on this one? Which is odd, but I don't want the SFX files to have a missing file?  
> I tried to do a thing with my voice, since it's very clearly Bucky POV, I say _tried_ , but I actually mean: when I finished recording I realized I read it slightly different than usual? idk maybe it was just me tbh.  
> Sorry this was not on sunday, fam was still here and just got to use the computer today. It's strange how much I want to go back to classes just so I can chill by myself sometimes.
> 
> I was v surprised to find that I didn't have a Bucky specific cover? But then I went to look and it turns out that only Chapter 1 has Bucky-title, and that one had the fic-generic title, or you know, the thing I played around while proof-listening to things. It's a good thing I don't hate it. It'd be super cool to have something I didn't make, but it'd prob make me sad because this has grown on me lmao

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:16:10 
  * **File type:** MP3 (4 MB)



### Stream - SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains29SFX)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9ljoz6zz42bp2eo/WaywardVillains_29_SFX.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RhXAXGivXRYTnm5krZYPVxWUpQap24ke/view?usp=sharing)



### Stream - No SFX

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/WaywardVillains29)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3ii1byjuuu7l5xr/WaywardVillains_29.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/155gp-yPLfnFXpvlnhgCEWn2Hu9w3p09H/view?usp=sharing)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!  
> Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
